Shy Jealousy
by RookieDea
Summary: Requested from Matsukaze Tenma. Halloween Balls are perfect for fun and all. Not when your crush is not at your side and with someone else. Fluff and Pairings inside. enjoy! :D


Konichiwa mina! Welcome to another story with RookieDea 8D.

This story has been requested from Matsukaze Tenma but personally I can't see this pairing every happening. But I'll try this pairing plus Tenma-chan even gave me a plot so I just can't say no to that so let's see if I do this right, or if it's enjoyable. XD

I am also making another request for Tenma-chan, which will be my first chapter story so look forward to that, that is if you like this story. If you don't like this pairing don't read my next story then. Just a heads up. :/

Also next week I have my spring break! Whoot! So I'll be updating very fast, maybe everyday for that story and I'll make another one shot while I'm at it too. So look forward to a lot of updating from me! 8D

And also I did not watch Inazuma Eleven Go a lot thou to homework and Dragon nest (sorry it so addicting DX) so I may mess up some details so I am apologizing ahead of time. SORRY!

This has the soccer teams who have fought against each other in the Holy Road Gassan  
>Kunimitsu, Hakuren, Teikoku, Kidokawa Seishuu, Kaio, Tengawara, Mannouzaka,<br>Unlimited Shining, Enchanted Darkness/Team Zero (these particular teams  
>appeared in the Movie from what Tenma-chan told me), Arakumo Gakuen, Dragon Link, Seidouzan etc…(I do not know half of these teams thou to my addiction and homework D:)<p>

Disclaimer- I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go sadly. I also don't own this plot too. I only own some thoughts. (TToTT) and there will be fluff as always! (^w^) pairings will be listed below the story. So you readers have to figure it out unless you cheat and look at the bottom author note. 8D

This is not Beta-ed folks so of course there will be errors!

Edit: I fixed the ones that were pointed out but still, I still think there are some mistakes so in these times I wished I had a beta reader for my stories. /(TT^TT)\

* * *

><p>Shy Jealousy<p>

* * *

><p>Laughter and talking filled that air as all the teams that were once enemies are laughing as if nothing was wrong at all. All the teens kept on joking around in Raimon Junior High School's auditorium that was for soccer only. Some of the boys were playing a little match with random teams, even when they messed up they laughed it off and continued with their game.<p>

No one was outside thou to it raining with colored leaves and the winds whirling that would make anyone chilled. The teens were all equipped with hats or scarves that protected them from the cold.

The rest of the teens were on the belchers cheering to the players that were playing soccer and some just did their own things.

"Everyone! Stop what you are doing and go to the field now! That also means all you from all of the other schools!" Endou shouted as he motioned for the teens to the field. The teens quickly followed couch Endou's directions and quickly hurried to the field. When everyone was on the field on accounted for, Endou pulled out an envelope.

"What's that couch?" Shindou asked as he peered at the letter with curios eyes.

"We have been invited to attend a costume ball since its Halloween today." Endou said with a large smile.

"Who's hosting it couch?" Shinsuke asked as he hopped and down with excitement.

"Gounji is." Endou said with a smile.

All the teams went silent as some even looked anger at the mere mention of his name.

Endou quickly saw this and clarified, "its Gounji's way of saying sorry to the things he did in Holy Road."

All the teens of Raimon's began to chat; excitement was clearly in their voices as they talked about the ball.

"Why then did you ask the other teams to listen too couch?" Tenma said as he looked at their coach with an innocent look.

"That's because they are also invited too." Endou exclaimed with glee in his voice.

"Alright!" the teams cheered as some even high-fived each other.

"Oh, one more thing." Endou said as he looked at the group. "It's a costume party and the managers are the ones who are choosing your costumes."

The boys looked at one another in horror but Tenma felt something wrong was going to happen.

'I have a bad feeling…' Tenma thought as he nervously looked around.

The boys turned to their managers and gulped. The managers all had an evil glints to their eyes as they began to walk slowly to the nervous boys.

"Help!" yelled all the boys as they ran for their lives with managers trying to catch them.

A few hours later all the boys were caught and forced with a change of clothes into a space with the managers watching to make sure they don't run. One by one the boys came out with blushes that adorned their faces. When all the boys came out they blushed in embarrassment as they looked at themselves and others too.

"This is so embarrassing." Kirino said as he looked around the room. He had on a gladiator costume that was very thin and tight. He squirmed a bit in the uncomfortable costume.

"Hey, where is Tenma?" Shinsuke asked as they looked around the room. He was sporting an amateur swords kid outfit that fit his size perfectly.

A man with green hair and in a bun held back a chuckled and jabbed his thumb to the only door with a lock still on it.

"Tenma doesn't want to get out because of his costume." The man said as he began to write something down.

"Really? Are you telling the truth Midorikawa?" Endou said as he looked at his former teammate with a slight smile.

"Oh course I am Endou. Why it breaks my heart to hear that my old caption doesn't believe me." Midorikawa said as he held his hand to his heart and faked a hurt look.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." Endou said and laughed as he shifted his head to point at Tenma's changing room. The girls nodded and looked at each other with a smile.

"I wonder what kind of costume would make Tenma not want to come out." Shindou said as was he sported in an angel costume, halo and fake wings included.

"Think he's in a monster outfit?" Kariya said as he smiled with his mischievous grin. He was dressed as Dante from Devil May Cry, even his hair was changed to a silver color to fit his character.

"Maybe he's a character from a story." Kirino said as he stretched a bit.

"Well… we'll find out later so no worries." Shindou said as he looked outside and he turned to their couch. All the people that were there snickered at their ideas that might have been embarrassing to their friend.

"When are we supposed to be there couch?" Shindou said as he looked at his watch. It read 5:00 pm.

"In about 30 minutes." Endou said as he whispered something to Kidou. Kidou nodded and wiped out his cell phone and began to call.

"We'll all meet at Gounji's house and that means you too Tenma." Endo said as he looked specifically at the room that said had the boy in there.

"Okay, see you all there." Endo said with his smile that never changed, even when he grew older.

"Hai!" the teens said as they went to their homes to get their rides to the ball.

A few minutes later everyone went to Gounji's house and was greeted by his little sister, Yuuka. She still looked the same. Pink hair in braids that were tied up but she looked like any regular junior high school student. She smiled brightly at them.

"I'm glad all of you made it!" she chirped as she opens the door to let them in.

When the teens came in the house they gasped at the sheer size of the house but they were even more surprised at what was inside of the house. The interior was decorated in black just for today. There were hanging skeletons, witches, etc…

"Onii-san! Everyone is here's!" Yuuka said as she began to climb up the stairs.

A man with platinum blond hair with blue highlights at the ends of his hair came out of one of the many doors in the house. The man had on a Dracula outfit that swayed at his feet. He smiled and went to the group.

"Gounji!" Endou said as he hugged his now best friend again. Couch Endou had on a larger revision of his old soccer uniform from the Football Frontier International. He smiled as he clasped Gounji on the back.

"It's good to see you too Endou." Gounji said as he smiled a bit, revealing his fangs that had some blood on it. His eyes had on red contacts but anyone can tell it was blue before.

"Yes, this does bring back old time sakes doesn't it…" Kidou said as he watched the teens begin to wander around the room where the ball was going to be held. Kidou had on a scientist costume but without his goggles. His sister made sure of that and now everyone can see his piercing red eyes.

"Did you invite everyone?" Endou asked with excitement as he looked at Gounji, his eyes clearly had excitement in them. When Gounji nodded Endou smiled and looked around the room till he spotted another old friend. He quickly went to the friend, Fubuki who was wearing a winter explorer outfit, and chatted with the friend.

"Hey, Tenma isn't here…" Shindou said as he looked around for their mid-fielder friend.

"Yeah where is he?" Kariya said as he was soon grabbed by his arm. He looked up to see a red hair man in a suit.

"What are you doing here Hiroto-ni?" Kariya asked as he held in a gulp.

Hiroto smiled and whispered something in his ear. Kariya blushed brightly and kept on shaking his head. Hiroto snickered and he let go of Kariya's arm and headed to his old friends.

"So… what did Hiroto-san tell you?" Shinsuke asked as he jabbed Kariya in his stomach.

"Nothing…" Kariya said but his face told a different story.

"You'll tell us sooner or later." Kirino said as he looked around again.

The girl managers noticed the guys looking for their only missing friend. They all smiled and pushed Aoi forward. She sighed but went to the door and opened it. She peered outside and laughed.

"Come on. You don't want to miss the party do you?" Aoi said as she dragged in a person that was struggling to have Aoi let go. When everyone saw the last person to enter, their jaws, literally, dropped to the ground in surprise.

There that stood Aoi was a girl with blond hair that curled at the ends and had a ribbon tied to a side. Her dress went all the way down to her ankles and had a silvery swirl pattern on it. She also had on silver gloves and shoes that sparkled and the light. The girl looked around and blushed heavily.

"Finally you're here." One of the female managers said as she hugged the blushing 'girl'.

'Kawaii!' thought a certain male with purple hair and brown eyes. He looked at his crush and his face enflamed more but no one could see his face because of a mask that covered the upper part of the face. This boy was dressed as a masked thief, completely cloaked in black.

Hyoudou Tsukasa, caption of the Gassan Kunimitsu, looked at the person and blushed. He looked at the 'girl' and blushed harder as his body began to slowly move to the 'girl'. He held out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" he said as his cape blew a little, he was dressed as a prince.

The 'girl' nodded as they went to the dance floor. The music began to play and people began to dance to the beat. Some people laughed while others cheered at the beat of the music.

The 'girl' blushed as she moved to the rhythm with Hyoudou following. Soon after however she began to laugh and the tense like feeling was gone and back to the party feeling again. She was laughing and smiling.

Minamisawa watched as his heart hurt when he watched the two dancing, enjoying themselves.

'I wish I had the courage to do that' Minamisawa thought as he watched with envy at the two dancing.

Shindou, who was near Minamisawa, glanced at him. At least, to the part of Minamisawa's face that he could see. He saw Minamisawa was scowling but of course he didn't know why. He frowned and placed his hand on his old teammate's shoulder.

"Is something wrong Minamisawa?" Shindou asked as he looked at his friend with concern.

Minamisawa sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing Shindou, just thinking…" Minamisawa trailed off as he again saw his crush laugh at a joke that Hyoudou said. His heart felt heavy again.

"It isn't 'just nothing' Minamisawa." Shindou said as he tried to press for an answer but failed again. He sighed as he squeezed Minamisawa's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Fine, I'll leave it for now but you have to tell someone at least." Shindou said as he turned and walked towards the punch bowl.

'You have no idea on how I really want to right now.' Minamisawa thought bitterly as he continued to watch his crush have fun and enjoying himself.

Minamisawa just continued watching till he had enough of it and left the ball room. He wandered to the garden and sat on a stone bench, drinking his punch while deep in his thoughts.

'I think this was the worst day of-' Minamisawa's thoughts were cut off when he heard a rustle. He looked up to see the 'girl' of his dreams standing right in front of him and blushing.

"Why are you here Tenma?" Minamisawa asked as he looked at his friend, which causes the poor boy to blush again.

"I-uh… I wanted to talk to you." Tenma said as he stuttered a bit.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Minamisawa said as his heart began to beat faster as the time went by.

Silence greeted the air as Tenma nervously twiddled his thumbs as he fidgeted a lot from the stare that Minamisawa was giving him. The silence began to get so thick that one would die the instance they walk in.

'This is getting nerve racking.' Minamisawa as he looked down to his feet.

"Well… I just… Oh forget it!" Tenma said as he swooped in and smashed his lips against Minamisawa's. Minamisawa's eyes widen before he began to kiss back. A few minutes later they separated and both of them had rosy red checks.

"I-I- I'm sorry." Tenma said as his blushed rose at his own action.

"I understand if you don-" Tenma said but was the one cut off with lips on his own. Before both boys knew it they began to melt into the kiss as each hugged closer to one and another, reaching for the other's warmth as they kissed. They separated and began to breathe normally.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Minamisawa said as he hugged Tenma while snuggling into Tenma's neck.

"You like-" Tenma was cut off with a finger on Tenma's lips.

"I only left because I was jealous because Hyoudou was with you while I was too much of a coward to even face you. Yes, I really love you Tenma." Minamisawa said as Tenma's face lighted up as he returned the hug.

The two then hear a moan. Tenma and Minamisawa went to another hedge that was near the location of where they heard the moan to find two other people. They hide behind the hedge to see something that they never thought they would see.

A certain pink haired sempai over a temporality silver haired teen kissing the latter. Kirino pressed his lips against Kariya and applied more pressure while Kariya moan and wrapped his arms into Kirino's pink hair. They kept on doing it, as if no one was watching them.

Minamisawa snickered a bit and whispered, "I think we should leave these love bugs and go back to the party."

Tenma giggled and nodded as they sneaked quietly away. When they were at the party they were hand in hand as they danced and enjoyed the Halloween Ball.

'I take it back. This is the best day in my entire life time!' Minamisawa declared to himself as he kissed his new boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Pairings-<p>

TenmaxMinamisawa

KirinoxKariya

* * *

><p>Ok… I don't know if you readers would like this but I hope you do. This is the longest up to date on a one-shot for me. ^^<p>

I am so excited! It's almost my B-Day and I can't wait XD. It also turns out I uploaded this on Tenma-chan's B-Day too. So Happy B-Day and I hope you enjoy your gift. This chapter that you requested XD!

My next story will be a chapter one and it's another request from Tenma-chan. It's probably going to be the same pairing as this so if you don't like this pairing do not it read, my next story, will be a chapter one. I'll update with one-shots too while doing that story so do not despair about it. XD

I'll still be taking requests while doing Tenma-chan's request so send them in! XD

Like always R&R and I'll upload the chapters faster if more comment. 83 Or if I get more requests. 8D

Well thank you for taking the time and reading this and see you in my next story.

See you all later-

This is RookieDea and logging out. (^w^)

* * *

><p>Edit- I am glad some people like this but again, I can never see this happening…<p> 


End file.
